The Hogwarts game
by Princess-Potterhead-Mind
Summary: James Potter is in love with Lorcan, Rose Weasley is in love with Lorcan, Albus is being egotistical and the whole Wizarding world knows about James being gay. So what do they do? Make a bet that turns into the Hogwarts Game.
1. Chapter 1

Ron looked over at his nephew from the other side of the counter in the middle of the Potter Mansion. James seemed to be drinking his coke with loud slurps, trying to down it fast out of anger. He tapped his finger hard on the daily prophet angrily, staring at it. Ron frowned and looked over to Hermione and Ginny leaning on the counter holding the microwave, coffee machine, breadbox, and spice rack. Hermione gripped the handle on her coffee mug and looked over at Ginny.

"Is he going to be okay?" She whispered and Ginny nodded.

"I think so." She said and looked back at her son.

"I hate Reeta Skeeter." James said and kept sipping his coke.

"We all do, James." Ron said. "She used to write bad articles about your dad. She actually write a few about your dad and Hermione. Grandma Weasley didn't talk to her for weeks."

Ron said, trying to make James feel better, and it seemed to not be working.

Ron awkwardly scratched his head. "You know, it wouldn't be...exactly bad... if you were..." He said and immediately regretted saying it when James head snapped up, revealing his mother's eyes when she was angry.

"I'm not gay!" James shouted and pushed back his chair, storming upstairs, leaving his mother and his Aunt and Uncle to cast furtive glances at each other.

Why was everyone thinking he was gay?! It was just a dare! But Why did Lily have to fucking dare it! Her and Max Finnagan were far the most annoying ones at Hogwarts ever. James flopped down on his bed, looking at the Gryffindor strewn posters on his ceiling.

His room was fairly big, and it was covered with posters. An open window sat by James's bed, which he often sat on at night. James thought about the article. Front page, right there for the whole Wizarding world. Of course it was all in the daily prophet, Reeta Skeeter was such a bitch.

The most disturbing thought was that his own parents thought he was gay! He wasn't... Of course he wasn't. All though he did sort of like it when he kissed Lorcan...no! No, no, no, no, he didn't, he couldn't. He always loved being the centre of attention, which was probably caused by Quidditch and people always talking about him because he was 'The chosen one's first son'. But this was to much!

Him and Lorcan were just friends! He rolled over and groaned. How was Luna and Rolf going to feel about this? James thoughts ran around in his head and he almost jumped when his eyes flickered over to the fireplace and he saw a head pop up in it.

"Hey." Lorcan said, sounding a little distressed, his head glowing in the Floo network.

James got up and went over to the fireplace, kneeling down beside it.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey." He said back, his voice annoyed.

"Want to come over?" He asked and James shrugged.

"Sure." He said and Lorcan gave James a nod before his head left the fireplace, leaving the sizzling logs and sparks.

James sighed and got up. He'd have to see Lorcan's parents. Of course, he had seen Luna and Rolf on many occasion's, but now he had to do it when they saw the article. James pulled his hand through his hair and opened the door to see his red headed annoying sister standing there. Lily waved the daily prophet in front of his face, grinning.

"Nice article, don't you think?" She said and James pushed past her but she followed him down the stairs.

"But if I were you, I'd think I'd do it more private, Not at the Quidditch World Cup where every Witch and Wizard are there." She said and James turned around just at the bottom steps.

"You dared me to do it!" He hissed.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" She laughed.

James grumbled and kept walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going, James?" Ginny asked when he passed the dining room. But James didn't bother to look at his mother, he just kept walking to the fireplace.

"Out." He said.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Neverland." James said and grabbed some green powder from the mantle piece when he got to the fireplace.

Ron sniggered, but got a dark look from his wife. James stepped into the fireplace, said Lorcan's address and disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"When's Harry getting home?" Ron asked a couple seconds later while Ginny was still looking at the falling smoke.

"In a few hours." She said and sighed.

She literally had no idea what to do with her son. Hopefully Harry knew.

Authors note: Please read and review! If you have any suggestions on what should happen in future chapters, tell me:)


	2. Deal

"They were serious?!" Albus exclaimed.

"Uh...yup." James said awkwardly, as he watched Albus's shocked face.

"You're actually gay?" He asked and James gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes, Albus, I am." He said and Albus dropped his gaze from James.

"How about we don't treat him like he's different?" Rose asked as she laid on James's bed, tossing a ball up in the air and catching it again.

Albus blushed. "I didn't say he was." He said and Rose snorted.

James was used to Rose's sarcastic and smartass behaviour. She was nice and caring, but she could be this way sometimes. James sat down in his computer chair and looked at his brother and cousin.

"So, you're dating him?" Albus asked and James sighed.

"Yes, dumbass." He said and smirked.

Albus gave him a small smile and looked at Rose.

"What about you and Scorpius?" He asked and Rose blushed madly.

"Nothing." She said and Albus smirked.

"He says he still likes you." Albus said.

"How about you just get out of my relationship problems?" Rose snapped and Albus sniggered.

"What relationship?" Albus said cooly and Rose sat up quickly.

"Oh please, I could get more guys then you could get one girl." She said and Albus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Want to bet that?" He asked and Rose shrugged.

"Sure." She said and Albus grinned.

"I bet you twenty galleons you can't snog Hilary Abbott" She said and he gasped.

"Hilary Abbott?" He asked.

Rose nodded. "She's the most popular girl in school!" Albus said and Rose shrugged.

"I guess you don't have a chance then." She said laughing and Albus stuck his tongue out at her.

"I bet you twenty galleons you can't snog Jake Finnagan." Albus said, and Rose grimaced.

She regained her expression and put out her hand.

"You're on." She said and Albus smirked.

James laughed. "You seriously have no chance, bro. Hilary's the most popular Hufflepuff in school." James said and Albus rolled his eyes.

"James, you could get as much as me, so shut up." He said.

James snorted. "Right, you keep thinking that." He said.

Albus looked at his brother. "I will. Because you can't." He said.

"Oh please. I have more titles then you." He said and Albus raised his eyebrows, motioning for him to go on.

James started ticking the titles off on his fingers.

"Seeker, Teen Witch weekly's hottest guy, in line for captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, The chosen one's first son and most succeeding Gryffindor in 2018." James listed the five things off his fingers and Albus rolled his eyes.

"Your point?" He asked and James shrugged.

"I can still get more girls then you." He said, and saw that Rose was watching their conversation intently.

"Dude, you're gay!" Albus said and James glared at his brother.

"Okay, I bet I could get more guys." He said and Albus sniggered.

"Of course you could get more guys, but I'm pretty sure you can't make it Lorcan's pants." He said and James blushed.

"I so could!" He said. "I just- don't won't to." He said and Albus started making chicken sounds.

"Bawk! Bawk! Is Jamesie a chicken?" Albus asked, putting emphasis on the nickname his mother called him.

"I'm more brave then you!" James said and Albus laughed.

"Thats bull, because if you were, you'd take the bet." He said.

Him and Rose started laughing. James huffed. He didn't want to, but he also didn't want Albus thinking he was a coward.

"Fine." James said and Albus and Rose stopped rolling around the bed, laughing.

"What?!" Albus asked.

"But you have to snog Hilary Abbot. And if you don't, I get twenty galleons." He said, smirking.

Albus looked over to his cousin, then to his brother, then back over to his cousin. "You still want to make the bet?" He asked.

"Oh yea." Rose said and Albus put out his hand.

Rose put out her hand to and grasped Albus's hand. The two shook it, and Albus turned to James.

"Deal?" He asked. "You're on." James said. The two of them shook each others hands and James leaned back in his chair, this was going to be easy.

Authors note: Sorry this chapter's kind of short, buok please review:)


	3. Annoying Slytherin's

The sun shone through the transfiguration classroom on the late Monday afternoon and James felt himself drifting asleep. Just as he was getting into a good dream about the other night of him and Lorcan snogging, he heard a stern voice about his name.

"James!" Mcgonnagall said sternly and James's eyes popped open.

"I'm awake." He said and the other students sniggered.

"I'm glad. Can you pay attention?" She asked.

James sighed and looked back at his work. 'Who are the four best transfigurar's that went to Hogwarts?' the question read and James took out his quill and stopped. How was he supposed to know?

"Next class!" Mcgonagall's voice rang through the classroom and James snapped his head up.

How was class already over? He got up and gathered his books, ready to go to potion's. He really needed to stop sleeping in class. James walked through the doors to get the usual stares. People started whispering and staring ever since he got to Hogwarts.

He tried to ignore it, but it wasn't really working. James hurriedly went to the dungeons and walked through the doors. It felt freezing.

"Oh, Potter! You made it! Almost late though, I must add." Slughorn's laughed happily and James gave him a forced smile and put his books down on a a table beside his cauldron.

Other students started filtering in and James saw Rose chatting with Jake Finnagan. 'She actually did it.' James thought and smiled. 'I guess Mcgonnagall putting her in fourth year potions really did pay off'. He thought and Rose waved at him as she went to go sit by James.

"See?" She whispered as she sat down. "I'm a genius." Rose flipped her hair back and put her books on the desk.

James smirked and looked at the board.

"Cure for boils?" He muttered and Rose nodded as she gathered her ingredients.

"It's really easy easy. I brewed it in second year." She said and James put a flitterby moth in his cauldron.

"Tell me again why you aren't in Ravenclaw." He said and Rose smirked.

"Because I like kicking ass better then studying." She said and James laughed.

He put the other ingredients in and put his cauldron on a low simmer. The steam started to rise and James got a whiff of what smelled like grass. He stirred the potion until it was a soft shade of green and looked into it when the number of minutes were up. It bubbled nicely and James rose his hand into the air.

"Yes?" Slughorn asked, coming up to their table.

"I'm finished Professor." James said and he looked over to Rose.

She was sitting on her stool, flicking through her Wizard phone with a bored look. Janes looked in her cauldron and saw that she was finished to.

"Very nice James! I'm going to grade it as a B." He said and went over to Rose's cauldron.

"Is it going to be perfect as usual Ms. Weasley?" Slughorn asked and Rose kept scrolling through her phone.

"Probably." She said and James smirked.

Besides the fact that she was just as smart as her mother, she didn't care about the respect towards teachers.

"And it is! An A Ms. Weasley!" Slughorn said and left their table.

"Yay." Rose said sarcastically and James laughed.

About twenty minutes later, class's ended for the day but James stayed behind to wait for Rose.

"Professor?" Rose asked, walking up to Slughorn and giving him a smile.

James looked up from his books.

"Yes Ms. Weasley?" Slughorn asked and Rose put on her best believing face.

"I was reading in the library the other day and it said that Love potions had some serious side affects, and I was just wondering what those were." She said and Slughorn have her a skeptical look.

"Well... this is for academic purposes, right?" He asked and Rose nodded.

"Well, when you give someone a love potion, their obsession for the giver is almost unstoppable without an antidote. The person can also act like their under a confused charm and follow the person around everywhere. I guess you could say they're blinded by love." Slughorn gave a hearty laugh and James rolled his eyes.

Was Rose really needing to ask what the side affects were?

"Could a person die if given to much?" Rose asked and Slughorn shook his head. "Oh no, no, no, no. But they could become confused and in some serious cases the love would never stop." Slughorn said and Rose grimaced.

"Okay, thank you Professor." Rose walked away and James smirked.

"I'd think you would just go to the library to see what the effects were." James said as they walked out.

"Yes, but I think it would be better to talk to someone that actually teaches potions." Rose said and just as they were about to turn a corner, their names got called.

"Potter! Weasley!" Someone said behind them.

James and Rose turned around and saw Alex Parkinson, Star Bulstrode, Carl Zabini and Lance Crabbe standing in a group, smirking at them.

"What?" James said, a slight edge in his voice.

These Slyherin's were the most annoying.

"Did I hear you right, Weasley? A love potion?" Alex said and Rose blushed.

"And I'm guessing it's for Jake Finnigan, right?" She asked and Rose's cheeks went the same shade as her hair.

"That's none of your business." She said and Alex smirked.

"No, you see, it is my business." She stepped away from her group and went close to Rose.

"I saw him first, way before you were interested." She said and Rose glared at her.

Alex was only a inch taller then her, but Rose looked almost as menacing as her.

"But you're not getting anywhere, are you?" Rose said cooly and Alex's cheeks tinged.

"I suggest you stay away from him." Alex said and Rose stared at the mean Slytherin.

"And if I don't?" She asked and Alex smiled evilly.

"If you don't, then I hope you and your Gryffindor's have fun at the Quidditch match." She said and stepped back.

Rose glared at her and then turned away with James.

"She didn't mean anything by that." Rose said.

James turned and looked at her. "Rose, we can't have anything to put our team in jeopardy!" He said and Rose huffed.

"I know, James. But I'm pretty sure she's not going to do anything." Rose said and James pushed open the great hall doors as they entered for dinner.

"I hope your right." He said as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.


	4. Colour bombs

"Alright, guys. This is the one. We need to make it in to the main games, so lets do this." Zack Boot said, briefing the Gryffindor team before the first game of the season.

James felt the nervousness inside him and looked over to Rose, who was pulling her hair into a ponytail.

He ruffled his black hair and sighed.

"James, try to lead Alex on a false trail." Zack said, referring to Slytherin's seeker.

"Fred and Louis, just hit as hard as you can." He said to Fred || and Louis Weasley.

"Rose, Derek and Albus, try not to kill their keeper." Zack said looking sternly at Rose.

"Don't worry, boot. He might make it out alive." Rose said jokingly.

Zack glared at her. "I'll try to block as many goals as possible." Zack said.

"Now, lets do this." He said, smiling nervously.

James felt like hyperventilating. He always felt like this before a Quidditch match. He pulled on his robes nervously. James took a deep breath before the doors started to open.

"Everyone ready?" Zack asked and the team let out a bunch of 'Yup's.'.

James looked over to Rose and saw her with a thinking face on.

"What?" He whispered.

"Just a second." Rose said and rushed over to the benches.

"Rose!" James hissed. But it was to late, Rose was rummaging for something in her bag and slowly, slowly, the doors started to open.

James squinted as the bright light shined in his eyes. The fall sunlight beamed through the rest of the Quidditch change rooms and was greeted with loud cheers. The Gryffindor Quidditch team stepped onto the field, and James smiled nervously.

"Alright, Gryffindor, lets do this." Zack said and they started to walk out on the pitch, the cheers cascading.

James completely forgot about his cousin and as he smiled to the stands, he remembered what Alex Parkinson said. He dismissed it and they started walking up to the Slytherin team. Zack stepped up to Carl Trip and smirked. Madam Hooch looked sternly to both captains, her gaze stern.

"Captains, shake hands." She said, her grey spiky hair shining in the sun.

The rest of the team got into their positions and Zack shook hands with Carl.

"Game on!" Madam Hooch shouted, blowing her whistle loudly.

James mounted his broom and was about to take off, when someone shouted his name from behind him.

"JAMES!" Rose shouted.

James turned, clearly annoyed and shook his head.

"What are you doing?! Lets go!" James shouted and Rose looked distressed for about two seconds before James realized she was holding a vial of purple liquid.

James squinted his eyes for a spilt second before a big bang emitted from above him. James looked up, and saw big clouds of smoke going off around the other members of his team. The crowd gasped and peered they're heads over the other people.

"What the-?" James said and gasped as a cloud of black smoke enveloped him, making sure he couldn't breath.

James coughed and spluttered, his eyes closing up. He took in the smell of rotten eggs and gagged. It took a few seconds before the smoke cleared away, but James was still coughing. He opened his eyes blurry and looked up. The smoke had gone from the other members of the team, but it seemed as if though someone rigged a colour bomb in each of their robes.

James's eyes widened as he saw rainbow colours on each of their faces. He would of that he was hallucinating, but as the crowd gasped and laughed, he knew he wasn't. Well, no one could really mistaken those vibrant shades of pink, purple, green, blue, brown, black and red.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?!" Madam Hootch shouted as the team descended back down to the ground.

They're were angry cries from the team and James looked at the Slytherin team to see them laughing hysterically. James ran back into the change room, not caring if Madam Hootch wanted him to stay. He looked in the mirror and gasped. His face was the same colour as the rest of the team. He turned around to see the team running in, yelling and shouting.

James saw Rose and glared at her. There were no colours on her and it seemed she had pulled off her robes at the right time. He pulled the vital out of her hand and looked at the label. 'Color Bomb', was printed in green letters on the label.

"What the FUCK is this?!" James shouted. He didn't realize how loud it was before the team went silent.

"I- I don't know! I smelt something on my robes, and I checked in my bag, and I found this!" Rose exclaimed.

James grumbled and was about to yell some more, when Mcgonnagall came into the room.

"Can someone care to explain?!" She shouted, her face livid.

Everyone started talking at once, but Mcgonnagall held up a hand.

"Zack, explain." She said looking at the Gryffindor captain.

"Well, it was going normally up until the game started. And I think a Slytherin planted the Colour bomb in Rose's bag, but put it on everyone's robes." Zack said and everyone looked at Rose.

Her face went red and Mcgonnagall peered at her from her glasses and frowned.

"Ms. Weasley?" She asked and Rose slowly handed the vial to her, her face nervous.

Mcgonngall took it and held it up to examine it. She frowned as she looked at it.

"Very well." She said and looked at the teams rainbow faces.

"I suggest you all go to Madam Pomfrey." She said and the team hesitated before rushing from the change rooms.

They yelled all the way down to the corridor, and James looked over to Rose.

"Are you sure they put it in your bag?" He asked and Rose nodded.

Just as they were about to turn a corner to the hospital wing, Alex and Star came up and they smirked and Star brushed her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Like our little trick?" Alex sneered.

"You miserable little wretch!" Rose screamed and before anyone knew it, she had gone right up to Alex and punched her in the face.

"Rose!" James exclaimed.

The rest of the team gasped. Just then, Carl and and Lance had come up behind them.

"Hey!" Carl said, and supported Alex, who was sporting a bloody nose.

He pushed Rose and James felt anger fill up inside of him.

"Don't touch her!" James said and pushed Carl back, which resulted in James getting a huge fist in the face.

His team was behind him in a second and James punched Carl back, despite the pain but it didn't make any difference, as he was a huge seventh year. And before they knew it, Rose and Alex were beating the snot out of each other, along with Star trying to get Rose off her friend. They started kicking and pulling each other's hair and Fred and Louis were trying to fight Lance, which wasn't really working. James, Albus and Derek were fighting Carl, and Zack was trying his best to stop the fight. James threw another punch at Carl, but regretted it after he heard his name called behind him.

"POTTER!" Mcgonnagall said and James cringed and turned, along with the rest of the team.

The Slytherin's tried to look innocent, but it wasn't working. Carl was holding a bloody lip, Alex's and Star's hair was a mess and Alex had a black eye. Lance had a bruised cheek and a bleeding nose and the Gryffindor team were about the same.

"Is this what you call the Hospital wing?" She exclaimed, gesturing to the scene.

"Rose and James started it, Professor." Alex said innocently and Mcgonnagall glared at them.

It wasn't hard to believe either, even though Alex and the rest of the Slytherin's had put the colour bomb in their robes. James, Rose, Albus, Fred and Louis seemed to start the most trouble around the school.

"They sabotaged our team, professor!" Rose exclaimed and Mcgonnagall looked livid.

"Potter, Weasley, follow me." She said and the team was about to object, but they knew Mcgonnagall wasn't someone to cross.

"You'll pay for this, Parkinson." Rose hissed as they passed.

James grimaced as he thought about what was going to happen next.

'I'm so going to die.' James thought as they walked to Mcgonagall's office.


	5. Parties

"So you punch him in the face?!" Harry exclaimed, yelling at his son.

"He pushed Rose! What was I supposed to do, watch?!" James shouted, anger boiling inside him.

They were standing in Mcgonagall's office after she had floo'd Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The colour in James's face had reduced somewhat, and now it was just a light shade of pink.

"And you Rose!" Hermione said, baffled. "You have never shown violence!" She said, staring at her daughter.

"You said you punched Draco Malfoy in the face in my year!" Rose said in her defence.

Hermione blushed. "That- that was different!" She said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"They put colour bombs in our robes! They interfered with a game!" She said and Ron ran her hands through his hair.

"You can't just punch people in the face!" Ron said and Rose snorted.

"James, why did you keep fighting?" Ginny said, her face concerned. "Why didn't you just stop?" She asked.

"I was protecting my team! Carl could have hit Fred! Or Louis!" James said and looked at his parents and godparents grimace at the mention of the name 'Fred'.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Mcgonagall.

"What is the punishment, professor?" She asked and Mcgonagall let out a rare smile at her.

"Ginny, I've asked you to call me 'Minerva' many times." She said and then turned serious. "As for Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, I think a week's detention will do." She said and James sighed.

He had expected worse then that.

"And they're teammates." She said. James grimaced.

"Aren't you going to punish the Slytherin's?" Rose said, her red hair frizzing out of stress and anger.

"I will have a talk with them, yes, Ms. Weasley." She said and Rose rolled her eyes.

Everybody exchanged glances and Mcgonagall cleared her throat.

"I will let you discuss the matter for a few minutes." She said and left the room.

Once the door clicked shut behind her, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione turned to James and Rose.

"You're grounded when you come home." Harry said quickly.

"Same goes for you, Rose." Ron said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Have we even got a home yet?" She asked and Hermione looked at her daughter sternly.

"Don't be rude, Rose. And yes, we do." She said and Rose snorted.

"Yea, well, bye." She said and before anybody could protest, she left the room.

"James..." Harry said and James blushed when he figured out he hadn't talked to his dad since he left that day on Kings cross.

The memory flashed back and James cringed.

(("Have a good term, James. I love you!" Ginny said and kissed her son on the top of the head.

James pulled away from his mother.

"Mum, not in public!" James whispered and Ginny laughed.

James hugged his dad and Ginny waved to Rose on the train.

"Write, okay?" Harry asked and James nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked and James nodded slowly.

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Are you gay?" He whispered quietly and James blushed madly.

"N-no!" He said and Harry sighed.

"James, you can tell me." He said and the train whistled loudly.

James sighed with relief and smiled a little to cheerfully.

"Well, there's the train! Bye mum! Bye dad!" James said and rushed away from his parents.

He boarded the train and looked for the compartment he put his trunk in. 'That was so embarrassing!' James thought in his head. He pushed open the compartment door and smirked as he saw Lorcan sitting with his back against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Hey." James said and sat down.

"Hey." Lorcan said and smiled.

James looked out the window and smiled as the train started rolling. 'This was going to be interesting.' James thought.))

The memory of the last time he spoke to his father was embarrassing enough without everybody staring at him.

"Well, uh, bye!" James said and rushed out of the room.

He went down the stairs as quick as he could and almost fell over as he bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" James said before realizing who it was.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened." Lorcan said and James sighed.

"Yea, I'm fine. Want to go for a walk?" He asked and Lorcan shrugged.

"Sure." He said and they walked out into the grounds.

"So, I sort of saw what happened." Lorcan said and James nodded.

"At least the colours gone." Lorcan joked and James smirked.

"Yea." He said and they quietly walked to the black lake. Lorcan sat down by a tree overlooking the lake and James say down beside him and sighed.

"This has been eventful." James said and Lorcan laughed.

"Yea." He said and James gasped as Lorcan started snogging him.

This would take a while to get used to. James responded by putting his hands through his hair, smiling. After a few minutes, a cough emitted from behind them. James broke off the kiss and looked behind him. He blushed when he saw Rose standing there, awkwardly scratching her hair.

"I have to go, but lets hang out later, okay?" James asked and Lorcan smirked, but nodded.

He got up and rushed over to Rose.

"What are you doing?!" James asked angrily as they walked.

"It's done." Rose said as they walked back into the castle.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "What's done?" He asked and Rose smiled.

"The love potion, I put it in his pumpkin juice this morning." She said and James gasped.

"You actually did it!" He said and Rose smiled.

"Any second now..." She said and they walked into the castle.

"ROSE!" Someone shouted and Rose raised her eyebrows.

James's eyes widened as he saw Jake Finnagan came running up to them, his brown hair getting rustled by the wind.

"Yes?" Rose asked, trying to sound normal.

"Rose, I love you." He said and Rose smiled. James totally wasn't expecting that.

"Thats good." Rose said and Jake grabbed her hand.

"Bye, James!" Rose said and wiggled her fingers at him.

James just stood there, baffled. Rose had made headway with her end of the bet and James still had to shag Lorcan. This wasn't going well.

O.o.O.o

The October sun shone through the Gryffindor dormitories and James groaned as he shielded his eyes. He got up and ran his singers through his messy hair. He should be sleeping in on a Saturday, but the sun wouldn't let that happen. At least he didn't have to have any more detentions. James pulled off the covers and looked at his alarm clock. '9:04' was printed in blue numbers and James sighed. Time seemed to be going so fast, and he still hasn't shagged Lorcan.

And Rose still hadn't kissed Jake, and Albus still hadn't even talked to Hilary. James got off his bed and started to change into a Gryffindor shirt and jeans. He brushed his hair and looked at the other guys. They were all asleep. He went downstairs into the common room and yawned. Nobody was there of course, as it was the weekend.

James pulled open the portrait of the fat lady and walked through the hole. The fat lady grumbled at being awaken, but James just smirked. The portrait of Gryffindor was always quite annoying, but at least he wasn't a Slytherin. That would just be annoying enough. James walked down the stairs and was greeted by his cousins, grinning wildly and holding a bunch of white envelopes.

"James!" Louis said.

"We have something for you mate!" Fred || said and James raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" He asked and Louis handed him a envelope.

"Party. Tomorrow. Room of requirement." Fred said and James looked at the envelope.

"A party? How are you going to manage that?" He asked and Louis smirked.

"You're forgetting who we are, cuz. But we are missing a few important objects." He said and James raised his eyebrows.

"And what's that?" James asked. "The Marauders map and Albus's invincibility cloak." Fred said and James laughed.

"Actually?" He asked and Louis and Fred turned very serious.

"Actually. Are you willing to help?" Louis said and James smirked.

"Sure, how many people are coming?" He asked.

"Well, about all of the school that's at least fourteen. Except for snitching Slytherin's. We'll keep those ones out." Fred said and James laughed.

"Oh, and We'll invite Al and Ro, because they're family." Louis said, referring to Albus and Rose.

James rolled his eyes at Rose's nickname Louis had been calling her since they were little.

"Meet us at the black lake at lunchtime, with the essentials." Fred said and they ran up the steps, chatting happily.

James let out a exasperated breath. This was going to be a long day. He ran his fingers through his hair and went down to the great hall. He heard distant voices of students and figured they were just getting up. The great hall doors were open and James walked in, only to see a few students sitting at the tables.

The enchanted sky was sunny, with few clouds. James smiled and walked up to the Gryffindor table, sitting down. A few Gryffindor's that were sitting down nodded at him politely and he nodded back. James started putting toast, eggs, bacon, pancakes and pumpkin juice on his plate. He set the flask of the orange liquid aside and started eating. It was delicious and James smiled to himself.

He cut up the pancakes and poured some syrup on them. He looked over to the great hall doors and saw more and more students pouring in, along with Rose.

"Hey, seen the latest thing?" She asked and waved a envelope in his face.

James nodded and wiped his face.

"Yea, Louis gave me one." James said and Rose smiled.

"At least me and Al get to go." She said and started piling her breakfast foods on her plate.

"Yea..." James lowered his voice to a whisper and looked at Rose. "I have to give my map and Al's cloak to them though, for the party." He said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"They couldn't just break into your trunk and Al's trunk? They did it to Flich's office." She said and James smirked.

"Guess not." He said and Rose started eating in silence.

James took a swig of pumpkin juice and looked beside him as another Gryffindor joined the table. Jake sat down beside Rose and smiled a completely love struck smile.

"Hey, did you hear about the party?" He asked.

James went back to eating. It seemed Rose had been ordering more and more love potions.

"Yes, are you going?" Rose asked, completely normally.

"Yea, want to go together?" He asked and Rose nodded.

"Of course." She said and Jake laughed.

"Your the best, Rose." He said and James carefully looked over to the Slytherin table, behind him.

Alex Parkinson was glaring at Rose and Jake, stabbing her fork on her plate. James grimaced. He decided to go to the common room and hang there until Albus was done breakfast, so he could ask about his cloak.


End file.
